Honeymoon Encounters
by charleybec
Summary: Inspired by my other "Encounter" series, this is a series of one-shots from Maria and Georg's honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1

**_"ZZZZZZZ... zzzzzz... ZZZZZZZ... zzzzzz..._****"**

Maria rolled over in the bed for what seemed to be the one-hundredth time in the last hour. The snoring! Oh, Georg's snoring! She wasn't sure she could take much more of it. They had only been married four days and each night since the wedding his snores had not really bothered her but tonight, they were unrelenting!

Maria, out of frustration, thrust her head beneath her pillow. Finally the sound was muffled but she found she couldn't breathe! Plopping her head back on the top of her pillow, she rolled over yet again in bed, willing sleep to come to her. But it didn't. She didn't know how long she had been awake and she was tired.

She could wake him, she supposed, but she didn't. Since they had only been married a few days, she was just still trying to work out the intricacies of this new level of relationship that they now had. Not that she was timid or afraid of him. No, she had never been that, not even when they argued on the lakeside. Georg had always been so loving towards her and had never given her any reason to doubt him, however she did feel slightly uncertain about where the boundaries were of their newly found intimacy.

_Oh well_, she thought, _I guess it might just take some getting used to._ Since they were married, there were several things that she was getting used to, both pleasant and unpleasant. Thankfully, his snoring was definitely the only unpleasant thing she had experienced so far.

There were many much more pleasant experiences that she was enjoying getting used to. Like the way Georg ran his hands all over her body, the way he kissed her so passionately that it made her melt inside, the way he made love to her so tenderly and how he made her feel so loved and special. She loved the way he held her protectively in his arms as they drifted off to sleep after they made love and even now the feeling of the luxurious sheets wrapped around her naked body. So many new experiences and new sensations, sometimes she felt as if her head was about to explode with it all.

As Maria rolled over again, one very pleasant experience in particular from that very morning came to mind. She had left Georg on the terrace of their suite to finish breakfast while she went and showered. Only moments after she had entered the bathroom she realised that she had left her shampoo in her suitcase, still not fully unpacked since arriving in Paris two days before. She quickly left the bathroom to retrieve it and was about to head back in when a movement from the bedroom caught her eye. Glancing back into the bedroom, she saw Georg walking past taking off his robe revealing that he wasn't wearing anything but tight undershorts that left nothing to the imagination. Of course now being married to him, she knew _exactly_ what lay beneath those undershorts but the sight of him in that attire was still enough to cause her heart to race.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him, the muscles on both his chest and back rippling as he raised his arms above his head to stretch. In a flash, he had dropped to the ground and proceeded to do push-ups. How many? Maria didn't know as she had quickly lost count while she stood transfixed watching her husband exercise. The strength of the muscles in his arms and the speed at which he completed the sets of push-ups along with the sound of his heavy breathing due to the strenuous exercise quickly made Maria weak at the knees.

The thought crossed her mind that at that moment that all she wanted to do was to go in there, take him in her arms and convince him to go back into the bed that they had just recently vacated, but she didn't feel confident enough to do that yet. They had only been married a few days and what would he think of her making such a bold move?

Just as Georg finished his exercise and stood up, Maria realised that if he looked up in her direction, she would be discovered watching him. Quickly, she retreated into the sanctuary of the bathroom where she proceeded to have a very, very cold shower!

Just re-living the sensual moment from earlier that day caused Maria let out a loud groan. She quickly slapped a hand up to her mouth but the damage was done. The sound of her groan disturbed Georg who stirred, rolled over but continued to snore loudly. Suddenly it felt very hot in the bedroom of the suite and Maria needed air!

Getting out of bed as quietly as she could, she retrieved her lacy robe from the other side of the room. Wrapping it around her, she left the bedroom to hurry through the lounge room of the suite to the terrace.

Opening the door to the terrace, the cool night air hit her face instantly and as she walked out to the balcony, the stone tiles were refreshingly cold beneath her bare feet. Standing at the balcony, she took large gasps of air while she tried to calm her racing heart rate. The fresh air had always been a soothing force for her. From her childhood growing up in the mountains to her time at the Abbey, she felt there was nothing better than fresh air. She recalled the many nights feeling cooped up in her tiny room at the Abbey, longing for the fresh air of the mountains. Just before dawn, she would quietly sneak out of her room, climb the tree in the Abbey garden to gain access over the wall and escape to her mountain. How she loved to watch the sun rise over the hills, drinking in the fresh mountain air, and to run over those hills singing at the top of her lungs!

Looking out over the Paris skyline and down to the street below, Maria was amazed to see so much activity considering it was the middle of the night: cars, people, lights. Didn't anyone sleep?

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly by Georg's voice.

"Maria? Is everything alright?" He asked gently as he walked out onto the terrace to join her at the terrace railing. He was dressed in his robe, his hair ruffled from sleep. Maria thought how handsome he looked and the memories of watching him exercise that morning returned to her causing her to blush. Thankfully it was dark enough out on the terrace for her blush to go unnoticed.

"Yes fine darling, I just needed fresh air." She told him. "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh? Any particular reason? Something on your mind perhaps?" He asked softly as he reached up to tenderly stroke her cheek.

"Oh no, nothing like that." Maria replied a little too quickly, hiding from him that in fact she _had_ been thinking of him in the most suggestive way. "Um... You were snoring." She confessed.

Georg chuckled. "Yes, I'm sorry my love. It is rather a bad habit of mine. Forgive me?" Maria smiled as she gave him a nod. "Next time it keeps you awake, just give me a prod to stop."

"Really?" Maria asked, wide eyed. "You wouldn't mind?"

Georg roared with laughter. "No, of course not. Anytime, my darling. I can't have you awake all night now can I?"

Maria let out a deep breath in relief. "I guess I'm just not used to sleeping next to a man."

"I should think not!" Georg exclaimed in mock outrage.

"Honestly though Maria, it will just take a few days to get used to having someone sleep beside you. Give it another week and the thought won't cross your mind again. Besides," he continued seriously, "it is much easier to get used to someone being _there_ than to suddenly have them gone..." His eyes clouded over with sadness for a moment, Maria knowing he was referring to Agathe's death. Only a moment later, the look was gone, replaced by a cheeky smile.

"I, for one, am already enjoying having you sleep beside me. It also has the incredible advantage of certain other... ah.. pleasures..." He reached out to gently stroke her bare arm seductively with the back of his finger, sending shivers down her spine.

"So," Maria asked, her voice slightly husky with anticipation, "is it often that _you_ can't sleep?"

"Sometimes," Georg replied casually, removing his hand from her arm to lean on the balcony railing and look out over the Paris skyline. "I just find other things to do with my time if I can't sleep."

"Oh? Like what? Reading?" Maria was suddenly quite intrigued.

"Reading? O-ho! Not at all, I spend too much of my day reading." He chortled. "Actually, I err… work out."

"Work out?" Maria repeated.

"You know, exercise… physical exercise."

Suddenly the cool night didn't feel so cool to Maria. _Oh yes, I know you work out…_ thought Maria, but she felt a little naughty and was determined to play this little game with him.

"What kind of physical exercise?" she asked innocently.

"What kind? Um… well, I sometimes I do push-ups." _Oh yes, you certainly do…._ thought Maria.

"But then, if the weather is fine, I sometimes go out for a run." Georg confessed.

"In the middle of the night?" Maria asked surprised. "What happened to 'bedtime is to be strictly observed'?" She inquired quite mischievously.

Georg gave out a loud laugh. "Well, my darling, you yourself know that there are exceptions to that rule. Thunderstorms for instance. No, I find the cool night air and the exercise quite invigorating. I have never had any trouble sleeping after doing some _exercise_." He turned to face her, his gaze intense and piercing, causing her heart to really start racing this time.

"I would be happy to err… show you sometime if you wish." Georg leant forward to whisper into her ear, his breath hot on her skin. Maria had no doubt to what he was implying. Finding she was suddenly lost for words, all she could do was nod as he took her hand, leading her back into the bedroom.

After participating in a very different type of vigorous exercise in the bedroom, Maria snuggled close to Georg, feeling sleepy.

"I see what you mean." Maria told him in between trying to stifle a yawn. "I don't think I'll have any trouble falling asleep now."

"Good." Georg replied. "You feel free to wake me _anytime_ when you can't sleep."

"Anytime?" Maria lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"Anytime." Georg confirmed before adding. "Also next time you want to see me work out, don't hide away behind doors, darling. Just come out and watch."

Maria was very surprised that he knew she had been watching him that morning, but the thought was all gone as he reached up to claim her lips with a kiss, pulling her on top of him.

**_A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this so please do review and be nice :) There will be more to come. I don't own anything etc._**


	2. Chapter 2

Georg and Maria stepped out into the busy square, the bright sunlight causing their eyes to squint. They had just spent the better part of the last hour wandering through the magnificent cathedral.

"Well, that was spectacular!" Georg commented, his first words to her since they had entered the building an hour earlier. Knowing about respecting the serenity of the cathedral, they had wandered about the building in silence, the only communication between them during that time was the occasional squeeze of the hand.

"Yes it was. Thank you for bringing me here Georg." Maria replied earnestly. "So what would you like to do now?"

"Well, perhaps we can have some lunch then there is a museum nearby that I wouldn't mind taking you to, if that sounds fine." Georg said casually. "Then of course is the terribly romantic dinner I intend on having with you later tonight." He added with a smirk.

Just before Maria could reply, the bells of the cathedral started to ring and the masses of people who had been mingling in the square started to approach the cathedral and enter in.

Maria looked wistfully back towards the cathedral. "Oh... Mass." She said, almost to herself.

Knowing what she was thinking, Georg paused for a moment before asking her, "Darling, did you want to go?"

Maria looked back at him, slightly surprised. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not. Maria, what was it that you told me the Reverend Mother said to you? Just because you love me doesn't mean you love God less? Right?"

Maria nodded as Georg gave her a pointed look. "But what about lunch and the museum?" She asked.

"We'll still do it afterwards. Err... Did you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No, it's fine. Thank you Georg for all of this. How about you meet me back here in around an hours time then we can have lunch."

As he nodded, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and hurrying off with the rest of the crowd of people into the church. Georg wondered for a moment what to do to occupy himself for the next hour. Then he remembered a task that he had been hoping to accomplish for the past few days without Maria. Glancing at his watch, he wondered whether he would have time to do it and get back before the Mass finished. Deciding that he had 'just' enough time, Georg quickly hailed a taxi and set off.

Just over an hour later, Georg arrived back at the cathedral to see Maria waiting outside for him already. Hurrying up to her, he greeted her with a kiss.

"I'm sorry I'm late darling. Have you been waiting long for me?" He asked.

"Only a few minutes. The Mass finished a little early but the thought did cross my mind that perhaps you had forgotten me!" Maria laughed.

"Not a chance." Georg chuckled back. "Now how about lunch?"

They had a long lunch then spent the afternoon at the nearby museum that Georg had previously suggested. Finally, just before dusk, they arrived back at the hotel. Upon entering their suite, Maria immediately kicked off her shoes and collapsed onto the elegant lounge.

"Oh! I'm exhausted! It's been such a long, busy day!" She exclaimed as she swung her legs up onto the lounge, propping her feet up on a cushion. She lay back and closed her eyes.

Georg gave her a smile as he took off his suit jacket and hung it over the back of one of the chairs. He came over to sit next to her, but firstly picking up her feet off the lounge while he swatted the cushion away. He placed her feet onto his lap as he loosened and removed his tie, throwing it onto the table in front of them. Unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt, followed by the buttons on his sleeves, he rested back into the comfort of the lounge with her.

"Ah, yes, very long day. But just think of doing all the sightseeing that we've been doing with all our seven children in tow!" Georg commented.

Maria opened her eyes and groaned. "Now you're really making me feel tired! I do miss them though. I wonder how they are and what they've been doing?"

"Probably causing havoc for Max and Frau Schmidt no doubt." Georg replied. Glancing down at his watch he added, "I would suggest we try telephoning them now however I do see that it is almost dinner time. Maybe we could try calling them in the morning." Maria nodded, closing her eyes again and resting her head on the back of the lounge.

"Speaking of dinner…" Georg mentioned casually.

Maria opened her eyes and looked at him questionably.

"Did you forget about the terribly romantic dinner I had been promising you before darling?" Georg asked her, eyebrows raised, thinking that he needed an opportunity to give Maria small gift he had bought for her on his errand earlier that day.

"Oh… dinner. I had forgotten." Maria replied, still looking exhausted.

However after a moment the look of exhaustion on her face changed to one of cheekiness. She sat up and leant in towards Georg running her hand through his hair. Pulling him towards her with the other, she gave him a playful kiss before running her hands down his chest to undo the next one of his shirt buttons. As she slipped one hand inside his shirt, she whispered in his ear.

"You know, we could order room service and just have dinner here. I'm sure we could make it just as 'romantic' in here as well…"

She started to place gentle kisses along his jaw line and down his neck. Georg found it difficult to resist her and he was almost at the point of losing control and taking her there and then but he pulled back.

"O-ho! No you don't!" He replied with a laugh. She looked back at him innocently. "I remember the last time you convinced me to 'skip' dinner at the restaurant in preference of room service. By the time we _eventually_ got around to ordering dinner, the kitchen was closed and then you made me wander the streets of Paris at some ungodly hour to find something to eat and the only place that was open was that old patisserie on the corner and all they had left was stale bread. No, my dear, downstairs to the restaurant for us tonight!"

Maria roared with laughter of the memory of that night several days earlier. She swung her legs down off Georg's lap and sat up straight.

"Yes, you have a good point, darling. I guess I better go and get dressed into something more appropriate." She gave him another teasing kiss, the promise of what was to come after dinner before getting up and wandering off into the dressing room. Georg followed to get dressed as well.

Around ten minutes later, Maria emerged wearing a midnight blue evening gown, figure hugging and cut low around her cleavage. When Georg saw her, he approached her, took her in his arms and kissed her enthusiastically.

"You look ravishing darling. I think I have changed my mind. Let's stay here and order room service." He growled into her ear.

Maria playfully pushed him away, giggling. "Oh no, no _you_ don't Captain! Now that I'm dressed, we have to do downstairs. I think I'm feeling like having a long dinner."

"Oh, you are such a tease!" He laughed back. "You are determined to play this little game aren't you?" Maria simply nodded, a huge grin upon her face.

Downstairs at the restaurant, Maria was definitely enjoying herself playing the game of prolonging their return to their suite with Georg. Maria had not only ordered entrée but mains as well and now she was starting to talk about also getting dessert. Every mouthful she savored, almost putting on a show of how slowly she could eat. It was driving Georg crazy. Not only how long Maria spent upon every mouthful but also as he watched her eat, his eyes were drawn towards her mouth, thinking about what he would love to be doing to that mouth once they had returned to their suite. So transfixed he was with watching her that she had to remind him twice about his own meal as he had left it untouched.

Trying to shake himself out of distraction, he suddenly remembered his errand from earlier that day and the real reason he really wanted to take Maria out to dinner, rather than just dine in their suite. Taking the opportunity while Maria was scanning the dessert menu, he began to dig around in his pockets for the specific item he was looking for. Not finding it, he started to empty the contents of his pockets onto the table: Wallet, room key, handkerchief. Maria looked at him a bit perplexed.

"Darling, what are you doing?" Maria inquired.

"Er… just trying to um… find something. Ah, found it!" Georg replied as he finally pulled the last item out of his pocket. He placed the small box on the table right in front of her. He said nothing, just gave her a slight smile.

"What's this?" she asked.

"For you. Open it. Please."

Maria picked up the small box and examined it with curiosity. She made a bit of a show of giving it a bit of a shake before opening it. Inside it was a spectacular gold pendant in the shape of a cross, with a diamond embedded in the centre.

Maria gasped when she saw it. "Oh Georg… It's beautiful, but what have I done to deserve this?"

Georg reached out across the table and took her hand. Stroking her hand and running his thumb across her knuckles, he said. "Nothing and everything. You have made me the happiest man in the world in becoming my wife. More than you know. I do hope you like it."

Maria was silent for a moment before giving Georg a tender smile and saying softly. "I'm touched really. I love it. Thank you Georg. But if I may ask, when did you have the time to get this and without me knowing about it?"

"Oh you may be surprised to know my darling that I am a man of hidden talents." He replied casually but giving her a wicked grin.

"That I do know, Georg. I always look forward to discovering these hidden talents of yours!" Maria replied with a glint in her eye. "But really darling, when did you get it?"

"Earlier today when you were at Mass. Would you like me to put it on you?"

Maria nodded and Georg got up from his seat and walked behind Maria's chair. Taking the pendant from the box, he carefully placed it around her neck, doing up the clasp on the chain. As he did so, the tips of his fingers gently brushed the skin around her neck and he heard her take in a deep breath. He let his fingers linger for just a moment longer than needed on her bare skin and he could almost feel her becoming flushed at his touch. Finished with his task, Georg moved back to his side of the table. Sitting down, his eyes locked on hers, seeing in them an intensity and passion that he knew all too well. A hunger and desire that was reserved for him and him alone.

Just at that moment, the waiter returned to take their orders for dessert.

Without breaking her gaze with him, Maria said, more to Georg than to the waiter. "I think we're going to have to skip dessert."

The waiter nodded but as he turned to leave, Georg suddenly signaled to the waiter for the bill. He signed the piece of paper without even looking at it, as he was too busy still gazing at his wife. As they stood up from the table, Georg finally broke eye contact with Maria to sweep up the items from the table that had previously been in his pocket and he led Maria out from the restaurant towards the elevator.

Georg let out a grunt of frustration as he saw the numerous people waiting for the elevator ahead of them. Either they would have to squeeze into the first one that arrived or just wait for the next one to come. Georg was impatient to get his wife back to the privacy of their suite so he felt more than happy to squeeze into the elevator with the other guests when it finally arrived. Georg and Maria made their way towards the back of the elevator knowing that the honeymoon suite was on the top floor and so they would be the last the exit.

It was quite squishy inside the elevator and Georg found himself standing in the corner just behind Maria as the elevator doors closed. She was standing so close that the thought of giving her a bit of a 'tease' crossed his mind. Ever since their wedding night when he dared to reach down to stroke her backside while the elevator attendant was looking the other way, Georg looked for opportunities to do it again to her. Not every time they were in the elevator, no, that would ruin the element of surprise.

Just as he was about to make use the opportunity, he felt her reaching behind to start stoking his leg. Maria looked straight ahead, not giving anything away to the fact that she was moving her hand up and down the inside of his leg. She then brushed an area _much_ higher with her hand causing him to involuntarily let out a groan. Leaning back, she purred softly into his ear, "you must be _very_ quiet."

Georg's head swam. He took some deep breaths trying to calm himself down as she continued to stroke his leg, knowing that in a few moments he would have to get out of the elevator, no matter what state he was in. The elevator stopped several times to let the other guests off on their particular floors. Finally they reached their floor and the moment the door opened, Maria strode purposely out of the lift, only stopping momentarily to thank the attendant in flawless French.

Georg stood rooted to the spot, still in shock at Maria boldness. The attendant turned to Georg. "Monsieur?"

"Err... yes, thank you Monsieur." He muttered as he quickly left the lift to follow Maria around the corner towards their suite.

There were only two suites on the top floor of the hotel; the other suite was located in the opposite direction from the elevator so the corridor leading to the door of their suite was completely deserted. Georg found Maria waiting for him, leaning up against the door smiling seductively at him.

He immediately took her in his arms and growled into her ear, "you little tease! Doing that to me inside the elevator!"

She replied with a giggle. "Come now Captain, you can't honestly tell me that you weren't planning to do the same thing to me? Besides, I can see that you obviously _enjoyed_ the attention." She glanced downwards.

"O-ho! I think you'll have to pay for that!" He slurred seductively into her ear as he proceeded to kiss her neck, her throat, her chest. Finally moving to kiss her lips as he pushed her up, capturing her against the door. As he started to run his hands over her body, Maria found herself starting to go weak at the knees with desire for him.

"Georg," she whispered in between kisses. "Shouldn't you unlock the door?"

"The door? Hmm... Yes, just a moment." Georg started to dig around in his pockets for the room key while continuing to kiss Maria passionately.

"Georg? The door?" Maria was staring to get impatient.

"Err... I can't find the key." Georg muttered.

"Don't worry about the key, just unlock the door!" Maria murmured in between returning his intense kisses.

Georg suppressed a snort. "Darling, I can't unlock the door without the key." Pulling back from their embrace, he did one final check of his pockets. No room key.

Letting out a defeated sigh, he said "Well I must have left it down at the restaurant in my haste in getting you back up here." He ran his hand through his hair as he added, "you stay here. I'll go back down to get it. I shan't be long."

Giving her a final kiss, he turned and started to walk back towards the elevator. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he heard Maria call out.

"Georg?" He turned back towards her just to see her holding up the room key, dangling it in the air. "Looking for this?"

Georg walked back to her, mouth open wide in surprise. "How did you...?" He started to ask.

"Like you, I too am a lady of hidden talents!" She replied with a gentle tease in her voice and a mischievous smile on her face.

"You had it all this time? You let me carry on thinking..."

Maria gave him a sheepish nod.

"Oh my dear Baroness, you'll definitely be paying for this one!"

He took the key out her hand and unlocked the door to the suite. Pausing for a moment to give Maria a wicked smile, in one swift movement he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder before carrying her off to the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him.

_**A/N: This was another fun one to write. Again, there will be more to come. Please review as I really like reviews! I still don't own anything etc.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This 'encounter' is of a slightly different pace than the previous 'encounters' in this series. I really wanted to try and do some character and relationship development between Maria and Georg while on their honeymoon. This chapter has been a challenge to write and many thanks to the wonderful ladies on TSOM proboards forum for all the suggestions and encouragement. It was getting a bit long so I've split it into 2 parts, hopefully the second part will be up within the week. **_

_**Please read and review. Reviews are wonderful – it can really keep you going when 'other things' in life are getting tough!**_

_**Disclainer: I still don't own anything.**_

**Confrontations and Confessions – Part 1**

As they got out of the taxi, Maria felt excited. Georg had been hinting for the past few days that there was somewhere special he wanted to take her for dinner. She had finally been able to wear the lovely evening gown that Liesl had helped her pick out only a few days before the wedding after a long search for something 'just right'. It was a pale yellow, complimenting her light coloured hair, fitted tight around the bodice that had shoestring shoulder straps but then light chiffon following skirt fell all the way down to the ground. As the nights were starting to be cooler, she had matched it with a white fur stole and the necklace that Georg had given her only a few days before. Not one for usually caring about fashion, Maria however had been pleased by her choice in outfit especially when Georg had so highly complimented her when she emerged after dressing that night.

Georg opened the door for them to enter the restaurant and Maria was struck immediately by the splendor and elegance of the restaurant. She hadn't experienced anything like it before. In addition to the numerous tables of people dining, there was a large open area in the center of the restaurant where she noticed several couples were dancing.

Maria turned to Georg. "Dancing?" She asked as her face broke out in a wide smile. He nodded, happy that she was obviously pleased that he had brought her there.

It only took a minute or two of waiting before they were attended to and their reservation at the restaurant was noted. The waiter started to direct them towards their table. As there wasn't quite enough room for both Maria and Georg to walk side-by-side, Georg stepped back to allow Maria to go first and follow the waiter. As he followed her, he couldn't quite help but admire the way she looked in her elegant gown, the way that as she moved so gracefully that she seemed to almost float on air.

Georg thought back to the first time he could recall truly admiring her form. It had been just after the puppet show where Maria had very much impressed him not only with the way she had directed the children so successfully in the puppet show but also with her great musical talent and her lovely singing voice. After he had thanked her, when they had moved out of the ballroom into the foyer, his eyes almost involuntarily scanned her up and down taking in her soft curves, her backside and her shapely legs. Again several weeks later at the party as they danced the Laendler together, he couldn't help but admire her up-and-down as she danced around him. Then only a few moments later as he had held her close looking deep into her eyes, she was so beautiful that if only she hadn't pulled away, he was sure hat he would have kissed her there and then.

Watching her now as he followed close behind her, he thought Maria looked so incredibly beautiful in that dress. It fitted and suited her so well. With the possible exception of on their wedding day, Georg thought she had never looked so stunning and exquisite. He had never been prouder of escorting a woman anywhere than he did at that moment, not to mention now that he was able to show Maria off as his wife.

Finally they were at their table and Maria sat down as the waiter held out the chair for her. Georg also sat to join her at the table as the waiter handed them the menus.

Maria smiled at Georg when they were left alone. "Oh Georg!" She gushed as she glanced again around the restaurant. "This is just the most elegant place I've ever been to!"

"I'm glad you like it my love." He replied as he leant across the table to give her hand a small squeeze. "Did I tell you that I made the reservation around a month ago? It is ridiculously impossible to get a table here, you know."

"Well, thank you for bring me here." Maria replied sincerely. As she took off her stole, she noticed Georg watching her carefully.

"Have I told you how exquisitely beautiful you look tonight darling?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

"Not since we got here!" Maria replied cheekily. "Thank you, and of course you look very handsome." Maria motioned to Georg's tuxedo that he was wearing.

Giving her a slight flick of his hand and leaning back in his chair, Georg shrugged. "Tuxedos; uniforms; suits. Seen one, you've seen them all." He remarked casually, giving her a wink.

Maria gave out a giggle. "You know what I mean."

"Ah, you mean me? I'm handsome? Of course, thank you." Georg chortled back..

They decided that they would at least have entrée before going out onto the dance floor. Georg ordered an expensive bottle of wine and they spent the next little while chatting pleasantly, and enjoying the fine food, the wine as well as each other's company. Finally as they finished their entrée and ordered their main course, Georg stood up and took Maria's hand, leading her onto the dance floor.

Sweeping her into his arms, Georg twirled her around the dance floor. Although there were other couples there, both Maria and Georg did not notice them. While they had danced together at their wedding reception, it had only been for a few moments before both Liesl and Friedrich had cut in to dance with their parents. Therefore the only other time that had danced together was when they had danced the Laendler on the night of the party.

As the music finished, Georg held her close, gazing into her eyes. Maria did not break eye contact with him but looked back at him with a gaze that told him exactly of all the love she felt for him. Georg had seen that look before, on the night of the party when he held her like that after the Laendler. Only this time, she did not pull away. Not giving a thought to the numerous other couples around them on the dance floor, Georg slowly leant in towards Maria and placed a gentle, tender kiss on her lips. While the kiss was not passionate, like many that they had shared since their marriage, it was a kiss that sealed their mutual love.

Pulling back, Georg opened his eyes just slightly to see Maria still had hers closed, relishing the kiss they had just shared. As she opened her eyes to look into his, he gave her a small smile.

"I wanted to do that the night we danced the Laendler together." Georg whispered to her.

"I know," Maria replied softly. "I wanted you to kiss me too."

"Why then did you pull away?" Georg asked her softly.

"I don't know." Maria answered. But as Georg gave her a pointed look she continued. "You're right, I _did_ know. The way you looked at me, oh Georg, I could hardly breathe. But I was frightened. I had never felt that way before. I knew I was in love with you, I just didn't want to believe it."

"Is that why you left that night?" Georg asked her gently. Maria just nodded slightly, closing her eyes slightly.

As the music continued being played by string quartet, Georg pulled her into a slow waltz and held her closely. Maria fell into his loving embrace, placing her head onto his chest as Georg slowly danced them around the room.

"I left also because of the what the Baroness said to me afterwards." Maria added, almost to herself as an afterthought.

"Elsa?" Georg questioned her immediately. "Why? What did she say to you?"

"I never told you did I?" Maria asked looking up at him as they continued to dance. As Georg shook his head, Maria quietly told him of her encounter with Elsa in her bedroom after the children had said goodnight to the party guests. As she spoke, she could feel him tensing up and getting angry. However at the point when Maria told him of Elsa's comment of _"He'll get over it soon enough, men do you know"_, Georg stopped moving and looked directly at her.

Before he could say anything, Maria told him, "Georg, try not to think about it. Everything all worked out in the end. It doesn't matter now."

"Maria, it does matter." Georg replied firmly. "You do realise what she was implying? That's my character she was trying to discredit. You know I would never have taken advantage of you that way don't you?" Maria nodded, pulling him back into their slow waltz and again resting her head on his chest.

"Georg, I know. I've always trusted you." Maria told him simply. "I left not because of what she was implying about your character. I left because I thought that my coming to your family in the first place was for God's errand and that I shouldn't be asking for your love. The Reverend Mother helped me to see that God's will for me _was_ to love you and the children and that it was not wrong so that's why I came back."

"I'm very glad you came back Maria." Georg told her genuinely, "and it's _our_ family now, darling." Maria gave him a smile as they continued their slow waltz.

Over the other side of the room a man stood watching them dance. When he had first arrived at the restaurant, he wasn't quite sure that that it was Georg von Trapp he was watching. The last few times he had crossed paths with Georg he had looked sullen and morose, very different to the happy man in front of him dancing with that beautiful woman. However, as he was still holding a grudge against him many years after Georg had hurt his sister Gretchen, seeing him happy with another woman made him mad. _Maybe it was time to give Georg a taste of his own medicine?_ He remained where he was waiting for an opportunity to confront Georg alone. As he downed the remaining whisky in his glass, a cunning plan was forming in the mind of Jakob Binder.

As the music finished, Georg gestured to Maria for them to return to their dining table. Just as they sat down, the waiter brought over their main course. They had decided not to continue their previous discussion about Elsa and instead chatted pleasantly about other things as they ate their meal.

When they finished the meal, Maria excused herself to visit the ladies room, trusting Georg to choose a dessert for her. As Maria left the table, Georg's thoughts returned to the discussion he had had with Maria on the dance floor. He had suspected that Elsa had been jealous of his increasing attraction towards Maria and more than once caught her throwing Maria a 'death stare' across the room but at the time he had thought nothing much of it. After Elsa had been so gracious with her departure after he had called off their engagement, he almost couldn't believe that she would have acted in that regard towards Maria. But he also knew that Maria wouldn't lie about something like that and also that Elsa was capable of saying the very thing she had to Maria. Thankfully as Elsa _had_ been gracious when they had parted or else he could have imagined the type of rumours that she may have otherwise spread in her society circle.

Georg was so deep in thought that he almost didn't respond to the tap on his arm and his name being called.

"Georg? Captain Georg von Trapp? Yes it is you!"

Georg looked up to see a man standing next to the table. It took a moment before recognition set in. "Jakob? Jakob Binder? Ah, I'm sorry it took me a moment, how long has it been? Three, four years?" Georg stood to shake the other man's hand.

"Well I would normally say so, however I bumped into you around eight months or so ago in Vienna." Jakob replied pleasantly. "Don't you remember?"

"Now you mention it, I do remember. How are you?" Georg asked.

"Fine, fine. I must say though Georg, you are looking much better than last time I saw you. Stooped in misery if I recall correctly." Jakob told him.

"Yes, probably." Georg replied with a chuckle. "A few things have changed since that time, I must confess."

Without asking, Jakob took the liberty of sitting down in Maria's vacant seat. Before Georg could open his mouth in protest, Jakob spoke again.

"So what brings you to Paris this time of the year? Business?" he asked casually as Georg re-took his own seat.

"No, not this time. Actually, I'm on my honeymoon." Georg replied, slightly irritated that his night with Maria was being interrupted by his old acquaintance from his days in the Navy.

Georg recalled a time from way back in his past when he had a confrontation with Jakob. While it was so long ago, Georg really didn't think that Jakob would bring it up now, especially since Jakob had made no mention of their past when they had briefly seen each other in Vienna earlier that year. It did however weigh on his mind slightly, making him feel uncomfortable and so wanted to keep their conversation short at this time. Georg also hoped the mention of him being on his honeymoon would be enough for Jakob to take the hint and leave before Maria returned.

"Honeymoon? Georg! I hadn't heard that you had married again." Jakob slapped Georg on the back. "Congratulations my old friend. Last time we met, you had been courting the Baroness Elsa Schrader for quite some time. I must say, Georg, she is quite a catch. Beautiful, wealthy and from what I'm led to believe a bit of a vixen…"

The mention of Elsa and also the implied implication of Jakob's words, Georg swiftly interrupted him before he could go much further. "I'm sorry Jakob, I should stop you there. Baroness Schrader and I parted company several months ago so I have to inform you that she was _not_ the lady that I married."

Just as he finished saying that, Georg saw Maria making her way back over to the table. Georg quickly stood to greet her. Giving Maria a kiss on the cheek, he turned to Jakob and said, "This is my wife, Maria."

Jakob appeared slightly embarrassed at his earlier statement and his confusion over who Georg had married, however he recovered in an instant before taking Maria's hand and giving it a kiss.

"Maria? Well I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Jakob said, his words dripping with charisma.

Georg cleared his throat. "Ah yes, Maria, may I introduce to you Lieutenant Jakob Binder. We were together in the Navy many years ago."

"My pleasure Maria." Jakob told her with a charming smile before turning back to Georg. "Actually, it is _Captain_ Binder now. I have to say the title really gives me a way with the ladies. Wouldn't you agree Georg?"

Before Georg could respond, Jakob turned his next comment back to Maria. "You must be quite a lady to secure Georg's heart after all this time I have to say."

Maria blushed slightly as Georg replied for her. "She is indeed. Now Jakob…"

"But Maria," Jakob continued cutting Georg off, who was just about to politely move him along in order for him to resume his private night with Maria. "You do know of course that Georg has his hands full with those seven children of his." Turning to Georg. "Georg, I do remember you complaining to me about having to replace yet another governess as your _delightful_ children had scared their previous governess away with their tricks."

Georg gave a loud chuckle. "Yes, Jakob, I do remember that. No need to worry about the children, they adore Maria and she is wonderful with them. There is no need for any governesses in the future I can assure you. Now Jakob…" Georg tried again to start to persuade the man to leave but he was interrupted again.

"Say Maria," Jakob turned back to her. "Isn't this a wonderful restaurant?"

"Yes, but…" Maris started to say when she was interrupted.

"How about a dance? I have to be leaving soon, but I must insist really. Then I promise I'll leave you two alone to enjoy the rest of your evening together. Please." Jakob said to Maria enthusiastically, putting out his hand to her.

Maria looked to Georg not quite sure what to say. She really didn't want to dance with anyone else apart from Georg, but still, she didn't want to offend Georg's old friend and there was the promise of him leaving her alone with Georg if she danced with him. Georg's expression was unreadable. He didn't look particularly pleased at the interruption to their evening, but he wasn't objecting to the idea of her dancing with Jakob either.

"Georg?" Maria asked him, wanting to know his thoughts.

Georg felt uncomfortable about the whole situation. He wasn't sure what to say. On one hand, there was no problem with his wife dancing with another man. On the other hand, Jakob's presence did make him feel awkward so he really didn't want Maria to be anywhere near the man. Jakob's charismatic mannerism made him very likeable however the past incidences between the two men made Georg wary. Georg also knew that Maria had quite a headstrong streak about her and she rarely liked being told what to do.

Reluctantly, Georg thought he should let Maria make up her own mind. He said. "Up to you, darling. You can if you like."

"Oh, I really don't know…" Maria started to say when Jakob grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor, saying. "It's just one dance Maria. I'll have you returned to Georg before you know it!"

Jakob pulled a still slightly bewildered Maria into a dance hold. Maria glanced over Jakob's shoulder to observe that Georg had also left their table and moved over towards the dance floor. He stood slightly off to the side but he had a clear view in order to watch her dance with Jakob. Maria shrugged and threw Georg a small helpless smile.

"Now Maria, this isn't so bad is it?" Jakob asked her with a little laugh.

"I suppose not." Maria replied, letting out a small giggle too.

"So, how are you enjoying Paris?"

"Very much. I haven't been here before. It is wonderful."

"Have you been up to Montmartre yet?" Jakob enquired.

"Not yet. We are planning on it over the next few days I think." Maria replied.

For the next minute or so, Maria and Jakob chatted about the various sights of Paris and he even gave her some recommendations things to see as well.

As Jakob spun Maria round in a different direction, he asked her. "Now Maria, you must tell me. Where on earth did you meet Georg? I have known Georg for a long time and I didn't pick him to be someone who would attract a lady as young and beautiful as yourself."

Maria paused. In Salzburg there had been so many rumours about her relationship with Georg that she was almost used to it. But here in Paris, they had been away from it all. While they had nothing to hide, the fact that she had been governess to Georg's children she knew would bring questions. But Maria also realised that although there was no point in hiding the truth, she did feel uncomfortable talking with this man.

"Oh. I met him when I was the governess to his children several months ago." Maria answered him.

"Governess? Ah ha! I should have guessed since you clearly are fond of Georg's children." Jakob replied. Something in his tone made Maria uneasy but she didn't know what. She glanced back over to Georg who was watching them like a hawk.

"Tell me Maria…" Jakob continued. "Was this before or after Georg parted ways with Baroness Schrader?"

She didn't like where this conversation was going but she wasn't sure she could escape him at that point without making a scene.

Maria swallowed and took a deep breath before she answered. "I met the Baroness while I was a governess, yes. But Georg and I did not become a couple until after he had separated from her."

Jakob didn't respond straight away but spun her in the opposite direction, away from where Georg was watching them.

He pressed himself closer to her and Maria detected the slight smell of whisky on his breath. She tried to back away but he held her tight against him with the hand that rested on her back. "So Maria, was this before or after Georg took you to his bed?"

Maria was shocked by his words and her heart started to race.

"Sir, I really don't think you should…" Maria started to say as she tried to pull away from him again. He held her tighter against him. Maria tried to see whether she could signal to Georg for help but there were too many couples dancing between where they were dancing and where Georg was standing.

"No Maria, you must let me finish. A man like Georg… well let's just say I'm assured that he's the type of man who has needs to be met." Jakob said, his tone as smooth as silk. That and his words made Maria feel physically sick.

"You know nothing about Georg and nothing about me. I was a postulant from Nonnberg Abbey before Georg and I married and…" Maria said angrily before Jakob interrupted her again.

"A postulant? Well, that I didn't know. Interesting, my dear." Jakob leant closer to her to whisper in her hear. "Yes, that is surprising that Georg would choose someone like you over an experienced woman like Baroness Schrader. Yes, Maria… Georg has _quite _the reputation with his preference for experienced women. I, on the other hand, like them fresh and innocent… like you…"

Jakob's mouth was so close to Maria's ear that she could have sworn he licked her ear. He still held her tight against him with one and the next instant she felt his other hand clasp around her breast as he moved to kiss her neck.

Maria used all the force that she could muster to untangle herself from his arms and to push him away from her. Fighting back the tears, she turned and hurried across the dance floor over to Georg as quickly as she could.

Georg had been scanning the dance floor for Maria and had seen Jakob spinning her out of his sight. Only moments later he saw her rushing over to him, with Jakob casually following behind. Georg's view had been obscured throughout the exchange between Jakob and Maria so he hadn't seen what had occurred. The only thing he knew was that Maria looked dreadfully upset and seemed to be trying to get away from Jakob as fast as she could.

"Maria?" Georg asked as she finally reached him. "What…"

"Can we leave please?" Maria asked as she wiped a tear away from her eye. "Now?"

Georg took her in his arms. "Darling? You look so upset. Please tell me what happened."

Maria could only shake her head. All she wanted to do was cry but she feared that if she spoke, then the tears would flow and she would not be able to stop them.

Georg looked over past Maria's shoulder as he held her towards Jakob. He had stopped approaching them and stood leaning up against one of the pillars along side the dance floor, observing Maria and Georg with a look of mild amusement on his face. Instantly this made Georg boiling mad and he was more determined than ever to find out what happened.

"Maria, please tell me, darling." Georg tried to ask her as tenderly as he could.

Maria bit down upon her lip and took a deep breath to calm herself down. Quickly she told Georg what Jakob had said to her. She could feel Georg's anger rising but as she told him about how Jakob had groped her, Georg's head instantly snapped up.

"He did what?" Georg was so loud and sharp that a few of the nearby diners looked up in surprised, their heads turning their way.

Georg gently pulled Maria off to one side away from the nearby diners so as not to be overheard so easily. While his anger was fuming, he had to know first and foremost that she was all right. She nodded when he asked her but told him again that she wanted to leave straight away.

Georg felt like he was at a crossroads at what to do next. Clearly Maria was shaken and wanted to leave but he could not stand by while that man insulted not only Maria's character and honour but his own character as well. He did not care what provoked this attack on Maria but he was not going to let it pass without something being said.

Georg quietly asked Maria to go and collect her things and reassuring her that he would be back in a moment to take her back to the hotel, Georg strode purposely across the dance floor towards Jakob.

"Jakob. A word." Georg called out to him, trying for the sake of Maria and out of respect for the other diners at the restaurant to keep his voice down, however his tone was icy nonetheless.

"Of course, Georg. Something on your mind?" Jakob answered him pleasantly, almost making a mockery out of the entire situation.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is." Georg said through gritted teeth, his tone calm but clearly hostile. "Maria told me what you said to her and what you did. Do you care to explain yourself?"

"I'm afraid I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about, my friend." Jakob answered him with a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh, I'm sure you know _exactly_ what I'm referring to." Georg could feel his anger starting to seethe especially because of Jakob's complete contempt of the situation.

"Maria?" Jakob replied with a small laugh giving a flick of his hand in dismissal. "I'm not sure I would believe what she said. You _know_ what women are like Georg, don't you? I mean, aren't _you_ the expert in women?"

Suddenly the penny dropped in Georg's mind. "Ah, I see now. Gretchen. Is that what this is about?"

Jakob threw his hands in the air in frustration before tapping himself on the head twice, indicating a revelation moment. "Finally Georg! Took you long enough. Did you honestly think I had forgotten about that? About what you did to her?"

"That was a long time ago Jakob. You know I regret any hurt that I may have caused her but we did part amicably and it was several years ago. Surely you have all moved on by now." Georg replied carefully as he was still trying to hold back his fury.

"Well it is clear, Georg that you have moved on, without a care in the world. From one woman onto the next; and then the next. I was just _trying_ to let Maria know what kind of man you truly are."

"You know nothing about what sort of man I am. _Nothing!_" Georg spat now furious, his eyes dark and wild, glaring at Jakob like daggers. "But I can clearly see the kind of man you are. How dare you speak to Maria that way? Any injury that occurred between us in the past is _no_ excuse for what you did to her tonight. _None!_" Georg's voice had risen in anger causing several people around them to turn their heads and stare. The two men stood only inches away from each other, their fuming anger apparent to all who were watching the altercation.

"Injury towards me? Oh Georg you do mock me." Jakob replied letting out a fake laugh. "You know all to well that I couldn't care less about what you do but I care dreadfully about my sister and what you did to her."

Before Georg could reply, a strong hand rested upon his arm. It was the manager of the restaurant looking extremely irritated.

"Messieurs. Please, you are creating a scene. For the sake of our guests, kindly either cease this argument or take it outside."

Without breaking eye contact with Jakob, Georg took a deep breath to control his own fury before saying to the manager. "Yes, of course. My apologies Monsieur. My wife and I will be leaving now."

As the manager departed, Jakob quickly remarked. "Unlike you to walk away from a fight. Obviously not man enough to face me, Georg."

"This conversation is over Jakob. I do not wish to discuss this further with you." Georg snarled through gritted teeth as he felt Maria approach and take his arm. "I hope we never meet again Jakob." Georg added coldly as he turned on his heel and went to start to leave.

"Feeling's mutual Georg." Jakob called after him almost comically. "However, I really do hope I get the pleasure of seeing your lovely wife again. I know how much she _enjoyed_ my company."

Georg stopped dead in his tracks. Turning slowly to look at Jakob, he saw him make a rude gesture at Maria before blowing her a kiss.

Almost without thinking twice, Georg closed the gap between him and Jakob in an instant and threw a single punch at him, knocking Jakob backwards where he fell to the ground.

Georg took heaving breaths as he shook his hand out in the air for it was pounding with the pain from the punch. He stepped forward to stand over Jakob who was trying to recover from Georg's blow.

"NEVER insult my wife again!" Georg bellowed at him before quickly grasping Maria's arm and leaving the dance floor with her.

They hurried through the crowded restaurant in between the numerous people who were out of their seats, trying to see what had happened. Georg only stopped briefly at the manger's desk to offer an apology and settle the bill before hailing a taxi to take both him and Maria back to the hotel.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Confrontations and Confessions – Part 2**

The entire journey back to the hotel in the taxi was spent in silence; the exception being the heartfelt apology Georg gave to Maria the moment the taxi drove off. Maria just nodded in acknowledgement and tenderly stroked his injured hand as the taxi drove along.

Arriving back at the hotel, they still did not speak until they entered their suite. Closing the door behind them, Georg turned to Maria.

"Maria, I…" he started to say before she quickly interrupted him.

"Would you just give me a moment? Please?" she asked. He nodded as Maria left the room, walking in the direction of the bedroom.

Georg closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled deeply. Shaking his head in frustration at himself, he hastily removed his jacket and bow tie, throwing them onto the nearby chair. He undid the top buttons of his shirt and ran his hands through his hair as he tried to work out what to do next. As he flopped down upon the lounge, Georg cursed himself for losing control like that back at the restaurant. He rested his head back on the lounge as he closed his eyes while he rubbed them quite fiercely. He sat there for a few moments with his eyes closed, letting out another deep breath. Georg knew he would have to tell Maria everything and he hoped she would understand. Opening his eyes again, Georg shook his head again in frustration and waited for Maria to return.

Maria, meanwhile, had gone straight to their dressing room and took off her elegant gown. Hanging it up in the wardrobe she willed herself to just keep moving. She quickly re-dressed in her nightgown and robe before making her way into the bathroom. Maria closed the door behind her and leant up against it. Biting down on her lip, she looked up at the ceiling and took a few deep breaths, willing herself not to cry but it was no use. The first tears started to come and within seconds, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Georg had been waiting several minutes for Maria to return but when she did not appear, he began to worry. She had said nothing since their hasty departure from the restaurant and he knew Maria well enough to know that if she wasn't talking, things were really bad. He got up and made his way into the bedroom. She wasn't there but he could see beyond the bedroom, the bathroom door was closed. Carefully he knocked on the door.

"Maria?" he called out to her through the door. "Are you alright?"

Georg got no response but thought he could hear the muffled sounds of crying from behind the door. Slowly he opened the door to find Maria sitting on the edge of the bathtub sobbing, her head in her hands. Straight away he knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, gently stroking her hair. She responded by placing her arms around his neck but continued to weep, burying her head into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" she managed to stammer in between the tears.

"What are you sorry about darling? I'm the one who should be apologising to you." Georg told her tenderly as he held her close. Maria just shook her head and continued to cry.

"You know," Georg told her, "there are times I would have given my soul to be able to cry like that."

"I hate it." Maria managed to say in between the tears.

"You wouldn't if you couldn't do it anymore." Georg said with a half-smile as he handed her his handkerchief. Maria lifted her head for a moment to give him a thankful smile in return as she dried her eyes. Georg then stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and allowed him to lead her back into the bedroom where they sat down on the edge of the bed together.

"Maria," Georg started. "I really am terribly sorry about what I did back at the restaurant. I should never have hit the man. I behaved badly, forgive me?"

Maria responded. "Of course Georg, but really there is nothing to forgive. If you hadn't of hit him, I think I would have!" She confessed with a little bit of a giggle.

"You?" Georg asked in surprise.

Maria nodded. "Does that shock you?"

Georg thought for a moment and after remembering being on the receiving end of Maria's foul temper once before, he started to laugh. "Actually no."

Maria laughed with him. "How's your hand?"

Georg looked down at it. It was red and slightly swollen. "It's alright I suppose. It has been a while since I have hit anyone."

"Well, that's good to hear that you don't do that very often." Maria said as she lovingly stroked Georg's swollen hand, raising it to her lips to kiss it.

"And how are you feeling now darling?" Georg tentatively asked.

"Better." She replied, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss. "I can't remember the last time I cried like that."

"Well, you went through an ordeal tonight. That was definitely _not_ the way I had planned the evening to end." Georg told her.

"Yes, I know. Oh Georg… When he wouldn't let me go on the dance floor… I don't know. I was frightened and angry that he could say those things to me. I could also smell whisky on his breath. What a horrible man he was!" She exclaimed.

"Hmm. Yes, he wasn't particularly charming in the end now was he?" Georg snorted. "You know he never used to be like that. We were once good friends. He served under me for many years and we had mutual admiration and respect for each other."

"So what changed?" Maria asked.

"A few things I guess. Where to start?" Georg muttered and scratched the top of his head. It was time to tell Maria everything.

"Hmm... I guess the best place to start is at the beginning and by that I mean when Agathe died. Her illness came about so suddenly and no one, especially me was prepared for her death. After she died, I don't know... I felt so devastated, so empty. I had lost my way so to speak. I started drinking a lot, I don't know why really. To numb the pain, to feel the pain, maybe a combination of the two, I don't know. The first few of the 11 previous governesses for the children came and went during that time. Everything was sort of a blur really. A few friends tried to help, but I wasn't particularly responsive."

"I can imagine that." Maria said with a hollow laugh.

Georg chuckled back too. "Mmm... Yes, of course. Anyway perhaps six months or so after Agathe died I ran into Jakob. It had been awhile since we were in the Navy together but he was still a friend. I don't know how he did it, but he managed to drag me away from my sorrow for the evening for a dinner party with some close friends and family. There I met his younger sister Gretchen."

Georg paused for a moment to note the recognition of the name from earlier that night in Maria's eyes.

He continued. "She had lost her husband around a year earlier in an accident so you can imagine there was an instant connection. You know, even if you are the most sympathetic, caring person in the world, there is no way to completely comprehend what it is like to lose a spouse. There aren't words to describe that feeling of loss and devastation."

Maria's nodded in understanding and she stroked his hand as Georg continued to talk.

"We started to spend some time together. At first it was nice to be with someone who I could talk to, who could understand how I was feeling and who could truly sympathise. It brought great comfort. Gretchen was pleasant to be around, attractive, funny. All the things a man could want in a woman. However, it wasn't long before she wanted more."

"More?" Maria asked. "Like marriage?"

"Hmm... Possibly. Eventually I suppose she had that in mind. But that's not what I was talking about." Georg gave her a pointed look, willing Maria to pick up on his meaning without him actually having to say it directly.

Maria looked at him in confusion for a moment before she realised exactly what he was talking about. She tore her eyes from him as she started to feel her heart start to race. She knew what was to come next but was almost too afraid to ask.

Still not meeting his gaze and looking down at her hands she finally asked. "So did you?" She lifted her eyes at that moment to meet his.

Georg slowly nodded. "We slept together several times." He told her quietly.

Maria closed her eyes. She had known that would be his response and had been trying to mentally prepare herself. But nothing could have prepared her for the sinking feeling she felt deep down in her stomach and the sense of blood rushing to her head. She could feel her eyes burning and she willed herself not to cry again.

Biting down on her lip, she stood up and walked over to the window, looking out over Paris by night. Of course she knew that Georg had been with other women, he had been happily married for years and had seven children and that had never bothered her in the least. But this? Somehow this was different. She wasn't sure what to think or how to react. Moments passed. Georg said nothing, waiting for her to respond.

"I see." Maria managed to say finally, still with her back towards Georg. He could sense the hurt in her voice.

"Maria, please let me explain..." Georg quickly started to say.

"No Georg. It's fine. There's no need to..."

"But Maria there is." Georg was on his feet, quickly coming to stand behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Please let me explain. It is important."

Maria turned around slightly giving him a glance that indicated she wanted him to continue before turning back to look out the window again. Georg stroked her shoulders lovingly. He knew she was hurt and he didn't blame her. But he hoped that she would understand once he had explained. Taking a deep breath, Georg resumed speaking.

"Try to understand that when Agathe died, I felt like part of me died too. I felt numb, hollow, vacant. Meeting Gretchen helped a little. As I said before she had been through a similar experience so she could sympathise with how I was feeling and I became fond of her. However I still felt so empty inside. When she approached the idea of becoming err... more intimate so to speak, part of me was reluctant but the other part of me thought that maybe by taking things further, I mean by having a physical relationship, it might help me move on, might help me to feel something."

"And did it?" Maria asked, still not turning to look at him.

"No, it didn't. In fact it was the opposite, I felt worse than before. I felt... I don't know..." Georg's voice trailed off.

"Guilty?" Maria questioned him as she turned her head slightly to look back at him.

"Guilty? Perhaps, but remember I was no longer married so in a way I did have the freedom to do what I liked in that regard. Well in my youth in the Navy, I definitely took hold of my 'freedom', if you know what I mean." He said with a wink and a bit of a cheeky grin.

Maria gave a small laugh. "I suppose all sailors have some sort of a reputation with the ladies?"

"Yes they do, I'm afraid. But honestly though Maria when I was young before I met Agathe, there were only ever a few trips to shore that gave me a bit of umm… _experience_ and as soon as I met Agathe, I never looked at any other woman that way again until after she died."

Georg gave Maria a comforting smile as he continued. "But back to Gretchen. I guess what I was coming to realise was that the physical aspect of a relationship, the part that I held so dear with Agathe and of course now with you..."

Georg stopped there as he moved around to stand in-between Maria and the window to face her. He cupped her cheek with one hand lifting her face so she was looking deep into his eyes. He stroked her face tenderly with the other hand as he continued to speak. "The things we have shared together Maria, the bonds that we have formed between us here since being here in Paris, everything between us has been so special and full of love. I've cherished that, I've cherished you!" Georg let out a sigh as Maria nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well, it was completely different with Gretchen. It felt hollow, meaningless because I was not in love with her. Of course I had come to care for the lady in the few months that we were in each other's company - I wasn't that heartless, but it felt all wrong. The more we were together; the more I despised myself for being in that relationship. I knew I couldn't continue it. I was being dishonest to both of us and utterly unfair to her. Do you understand?"

Maria nodded. "So what did you do?" She asked.

"I ended it." Georg said simply. "It was hard. She took it well considering and we parted amicably. She understood my reasons and was thankful for my honesty but I know that I did hurt her. She had become quite smitten with me it seemed."

"Well I can certainly understand that." Maria replied light heartedly as she raised her hand up to run her fingers through his hair. "There is a lot about you to be smitten about."

Georg gave a small chuckle. "Well I'm glad you think so darling. Anyway, after that I made a vow to myself saying that I would not enter another relationship with a woman like that again unless I was considering another marriage."

Georg took Maria's hand and kissed it. "And I held true to that vow, my love. No other women, I promise you."

Maria smiled at him but then was silent for a moment, deep in thought. "But Georg, may I ask...?"

"About Elsa?" Georg finished her question for her. Maria nodded in response.

"No, we were not intimate." Georg replied firmly. "She hinted several times that she wanted to take things further but I told her no. While I don't think Elsa particularly _liked_ my decision, she did respect it. I want you to know that our wedding night was truly special Maria, in many more ways than one."

Georg leant forward and gave Maria a tender kiss. As they parted from their kiss, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. Maria rested her head on his chest, feeling safe and secure in Georg's arms. While she had initially felt upset when Georg told her about the nature of his relationship with Gretchen, Maria now could sympathise after Georg had explained. They held each other for the next few moments in silence before Maria lifted her head to look up at Georg.

"So where does Jakob fit in with the story?" She asked him.

Georg let out a deep breath as he led her back over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Ah Jakob. Let's see... Well as I said before we had known each other for many years and he had served under me. He had been so pleased when Gretchen and I started seeing each other. I guess he had always looked up to me like an older brother and he was very protective of his younger sister. I suspect he had hoped that I would one day marry Gretchen so we would be family. He didn't take it that well when I broke things off with Gretchen. I think he felt that I had treated her badly, and I suppose in a way I did."

"But you had to do what was right for you Georg, didn't you?" Maria said.

"Yes I did, but he didn't see it that way. Jakob has never understood the finer details of relationships, well not when I knew him that is. He had a very simplistic, child-like view of marriage that just 'liking' someone was enough of a reason to enter a marriage. After being in such a full, loving marriage with Agathe, I knew that I could not settle for anything less than a deep, understanding, passionate love if I was to enter another marriage. While I didn't find that kind of love with Gretchen, I found it with you Maria."

Maria gave him a loving smile before asking, "so what happened then?"

"When Jakob found out that I had broken the relationship off with Gretchen, he was angry. We exchanged a few heated words to say the least, similar to tonight although no punches were thrown. Gretchen was there and she managed to calm him down. She reassured him that she was fine and did not hold a grudge against me. I, of course apologise to both profusely and I thought that was the end of the matter. I didn't see Jakob again until several months ago in Vienna. He made no mention of the incident and neither did I, although we did only speak for a moment or so at the time."

"And Gretchen? What happened to her?" Maria asked.

"Gretchen? I've only seen her once since the confrontation with Jakob all those years ago, maybe about six months or so ago I believe. It was after the last time I saw Jakob anyway. I was on a business trip in Innsbruck and I saw her on the street one day on the way to a meeting. We didn't speak for very long. She was still an unmarried widow having never met anyone else who she was quite interested in."

"Perhaps seeing you again dreaded up sad memories from the past for her?" Maria suggested.

"Thinking back over my brief conversation with her and of course Jakob's actions tonight, it appears she never quite got over me."

"So Jakob was just being protective of his sister then?" Maria asked.

"Yes, he always had been you know, being the older brother. However, regardless to how _protective_ Jakob was towards Gretchen, there was no excuse for his behaviour tonight. He had been drinking, he insulted and attacked you and ruined the perfectly lovely night that we were sharing."

"Not to mention I don't think we'll ever be invited back to that restaurant." Maria added with a smile, causing Georg to give a loud laugh.

"So I guess that's the whole story my love." Georg said before became silent. "Do you think less of me?" He asked her tentatively.

Maria was quiet for a moment, deep in thought, trying to find the words to express how she felt. "No, the opposite actually. In fact if someone had of asked me this morning if there was any possible way I could love you more, I wouldn't have been able to think of a thing. Except this, this tonight. You stood up for me against Jakob, you told me about you past, you shared a part of yourself with me that you hadn't before... Georg, the only way that this has changed my opinion of you is that I think more highly, love you more than I did before. Yes, you made good and bad choices but always and forever you are a man of your word, a man of honour, a man of integrity."

She wiped a tear from her eye as she spoke. Georg's heart went out to her and again, he reached out and drew her in his arms. "Thank you Maria." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

Maria leant back and looked into his eyes. "There is just one more question I'd like to ask you if you don't mind."

"What's that?" Georg asked hesitantly.

"Will you let me make love to you?" Maria asked simply.

Georg let out a sigh of relief and gave her a smile. "It would be my very great pleasure."

Instinctively he moved forward towards her to kiss her, but Maria pulled back just slightly and placing two fingers on his lips to stop him. Somewhat confused, Georg gave a questioning look to which Maria just replied softy, "no, let me, please."

Maria started by gently lifting Georg's injured hand and bringing it up to her mouth. Kissing his hand, his fingers, his palm with feather-light kisses, her eyes slightly closed as she did this. Georg watched her as she did this, her loving and tender touch slowly igniting a passion and desire in him for her. Opening her eyes, Maria locked her gaze with his and giving him a look of intense desire that matched his own.

Maria leaned forward and ran her hand through his hair before placing gentle, tender kisses all over his face from his temples, to the scar on his chin to his lips.

Georg groaned. "Hmmm... Maria..." He murmured in between receiving her kisses. She pulled back slightly to look again into his eyes before proceeding to continue her trail of kisses down his neck. Getting to the buttons of his shirt she stopped for a moment. Her nimble fingers slowly undid each button and as she did, Maria placed light kisses on his chest as she went. Finally his shirt was undone. Maria gave Georg a playful grin before pulling his shirt out from the back of his pants and he helped her by shrugging the material off his shoulders and removing his arms from the shirt. In one quick motion, Maria grabbed the shirt, flinging it over to the other side of the room.

Georg gave a little chuckle, as he had never seen his wife be this forthright in the bedroom before. Maria gave him a seductive smile as she slowly stood and turned to face him. Gradually and carefully she undid the tie to her robe as Georg sat and watched, his breath heavily with anticipation. He didn't know it was possible to want her more than he did right at that moment. Maria removed her robe from her shoulders and let it drop to pool by her feet. Without breaking eye contact with him, she reached down to the hem of her nightgown and pulled the piece of clothing up over her head. Maria tossed it aside in the same fashion as she had done just moments earlier with Georg's shirt. Then quickly did the same with her undergarments.

She only stood for a moment before him, just giving him enough time to take her appearance in before she moved towards him sitting on the bed. She climbed on top of his lap thereby straddling him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Maria leant forward to kiss him tenderly, before slowly deepening the kiss. Quickly the passion in their kiss escalated with their tongues intertwining with hunger and desire for each other.

Maria broke off the kiss to look back into her husband's eyes, her face filled with adoration for him. She whispered, "I love you Georg."

Georg gazed back at her with love and desire, and as he ran his fingertips up and down her bare back replied, "I love you too, Maria."

Mirroring each other's actions, they leant back in towards each other at the same time to kiss again. It wasn't long before their desire for each other took over and they collapsed back onto the bed where they proceeded to make love.

_**A/N: Thanks for sticking with this 'encounter'. Please review as reviews are really nice. There will be more 'encounters' to come.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**_


End file.
